walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Enid (TV Series)
Enid is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is a former resident of the Alexandria Safe-Zone, who took her in from life on the road after her parents were devoured by walkers while trying to jump-start a car. Though initially distrustful and somewhat fearful of him, she has developed a relationship with Carl Grimes, another youth who arrived at Alexandria with his group some eight months after her own arrival. Following the events of "Go Getters", Enid relocated to the Hilltop to join Sasha and help Maggie Rhee during her pregnancy. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Very little is known about Enid's life before or during the outbreak other than she was living with her parents. It is mentioned she used to cut her father's hair. Her father might have taught her the JSS motto. Post-Apocalypse Enid and her parents had been surviving on their own for an extended amount of time. While trying to jump-start their car, Enid's parents were killed by a swarm of walkers, leaving Enid by herself. She remained proactive in the wake of their deaths, however, by gathering food and making shelter for herself. Eventually she wandered up to the gates of the Alexandria Safe-Zone, albeit reluctantly, and was welcomed in by the community. She lived with Olivia during her stay, and it took her three weeks to say a single word to anyone because of the shock that she had experienced outside. Season 5 "Remember" Eight months after her arrival at the safe-zone, Enid can be seen lingering outside the walls when Rick Grimes's group approaches the safe-zone gates. Rick's son Carl looks around and sees Enid watching from a window outside the gate. Carl later meets Enid when she is hanging out with two other teenagers living in the community, Ron Anderson and Mikey. She comes off as cold towards Carl, telling him to "pull it together, sport" when he appears momentarily overwhelmed by the new environment. She is not engaging in what Ron and Mikey are doing and simply sits on the bed with a book. Carl later sees her sneaking out of Alexandria, over the fence into the woods, into which he follows her. She gives Carl the slip and goes to an unknown place. Later, Enid witnesses the confrontation between newcomer Glenn Rhee and Aiden Monroe at the town gates, having slipped back in, and ignores Carl when he asks her if she doesn't like him. "Try" Carl tries to follow Enid out again when he spots her leaving the safe-zone, but loses sight of her. She calls him out from an unseen location, saying that he is too loud. He tries to persuade her to go back, but she tells him that he scares her. They run out into the woods together and talk briefly. Carl tries to ask about her past, but Enid just remarks that they belong outside the walls. A group of walkers approach and they hide inside a hollow tree trunk. Enid says that the world belongs to walkers now, and the survivors are just living in their world. He briefly touches her hand and leans in to kiss her, but stops, and Enid teases him that he is afraid of her too. Later, they return to Alexandria and witness Rick and Pete Anderson, Ron's father, brawling in the streets. Season 6 "First Time Again" The night of Pete's execution by Rick, Enid is sitting by the pond when Carl comes in and sits next to her. She holds his hand while Ron watches from afar. "JSS" Enid tries to get into Carl's house after the Wolves infiltrates Alexandria and brutally slaughters its citizens. Carl believes he is under attack, but opens the door to find Enid, who is shocked to see him pointing a weapon at her. Enid tells Carl that she is leaving Alexandria and came to say goodbye. Carl refuses to let her go outside and makes her help him protect his sister Judith from the Wolves. Whilst on guard, Enid tells Carl that Alexandria is too big to protect everyone. Carl tells Enid not to tell him goodbye, to which Enid replies that she won't. She starts to tell Carl "That's the way we..." referring to how she and Carl were able to sneak outside the walls together. Later, when Ron is being chased by a Wolf, she and Carl leave the house to help him. Carl shoots the Wolf and tells Ron to come inside for protection, but Ron refuses due to his strained relationship with Carl. Enid and Carl go back inside. After the attack, Carl is still on guard and calls out to Enid, without getting any responses. Eventually, he discovers a note left on the floor that says "Just Survive Somehow", realizing that she has left Alexandria. "Heads Up" Enid is first seen atop a building throwing a water bottle down to Glenn Rhee, a fellow Alexandrian who has just emerged after a night underneath a dumpster following a semi-failed herd movement plan that went astray with the Wolves' attack on Alexandria, telling him "Heads up". Enid informs Glenn that Alexandria was attacked (which explains to Glenn the cause of the horn that sent the plan awry the day before), and then runs away before he can question her further. Glenn chases Enid into the street but loses her. Glenn finds her hiding in a restaurant and orders her to return to Alexandria. Enid points a gun at him but begrudgingly complies when he wrests it away from her. Glenn and Enid come across green balloons left over from the walker-herding mission, and Enid suggests they use them to distract walkers. Glenn directs her to a bush concealing more balloons and a helium tank. As Enid inflates more balloons, Glenn lectures her about acting rashly out of fear. They arrive at Alexandria to find it surrounded by walkers. Enid's mood sinks but Glenn insists they forge ahead. "Start to Finish" Enid first appears when she and Glenn watch walkers swarm into Alexandria from afar. She looks on with tears, beginning to walk away when Glenn stops her. He informs her that you lose people when you walk away from them and their troubles more so than when people die horrifically. Later, Enid and Glenn climb a tree to get a closer look of the horrors going on in Alexandria. They spot Maggie, Glenn's wife, trapped on an unsteady guard tower. Enid's hope for the Alexandrians shrinks even more when she sees her in trouble. "No Way Out" Carefully sneaking into a church outside Alexandria's fences, Enid and Glenn search for weapons that may be hidden that they could use in order to save Maggie. Whilst searching, Enid finds a Bible quote on the church walls: "Faith without works is dead." This reminds her of the loss of her parents. Enid asks Glenn what he meant when he said if you run, you lose people, even after they're gone. He tells her that she has to hold on to who she is to honor those who have made her the person she is. After, he tells her that her parents are not dead because Enid is alive. When Glenn asks her to stay at the church whilst he gets Maggie, Enid utterly refuses, saying that she can handle herself and insists she will help him save her because he was right that they must not give up on Alexandria. Enid formulates a plan to get Maggie down and informs him that she will follow him even without his consent. Continuing their raid in the church, Enid finds a gun and hands it to him. When asked once more to stay at the church, she refuses again. Enid and Glenn enter Alexandria. Glenn distracts the walkers by shooting them, drawing them away from the platform Maggie is trapped on whilst Enid runs over to Maggie and climbs up and joins her, where they see that Glenn is becoming overrun by walkers, but they are relieved when Abraham Ford and Sasha Williams open fire on the walkers, saving Glenn's life at the last minute. Enid and Maggie are helped down by Abraham and Sasha. Enid and the others get into the truck that Daryl, Sasha, and Abraham used to return to Alexandria and leave a fuel trail, then light it on fire, luring the walkers in and killing a large number of them whilst Rick and the Alexandrians kill the rest of the walkers. She helps others by slaughtering walkers. The morning after all the walkers have been killed, Enid rests outside the infirmary with the other Alexandrians. "The Next World" Maggie finds Enid alone and encourages her to pitch in and help get Alexandria back on track. She tells Enid that she's around if she wants to talk. Later, In another part of the woods, Carl and Enid walk, and Enid wonders why they keep coming out there. "Because we're kids, that's what they do", says Carl, "We're not kids", Enid mutters in response. They hear a noise, Enid hides and Carl draws his gun, but they relax once Carl realizes it's just Spencer and Michonne. Enid announces that she doesn't want to come out to the woods anymore. "Okay", Carl says flatly, and gathers his belongings. As they head back through the woods, Carl and Enid see a walker in the distance. Over Enid's protests, Carl tries to draw it toward him, and stops her from killing it. "You wouldn't understand", he says, telling her to "go home". She leaves him for the walls. "East" Enid is in the pantry when Maggie stops by to eat lunch before starting another shift. Enid insists that she cover Maggie’s shift so she can rest. Later, Enid arrives at Maggie’s where she asks for Enid’s help. Enid cuts her hair, and Maggie smiles at her new look. Enid watches in shock as Maggie doubles over in pain and collapses to the floor, screaming as she clutches her stomach. "Last Day on Earth" Enid pleads with Carl to join the group on their journey to take Maggie to the Hilltop Colony for medical treatment. Carl refuses and locks her in the armory. Enid screams at Carl, asking what will happen if Carl and the others don’t return. “Just survive somehow,” he says, echoing her personal mantra. Season 7 "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be" Enid appears in Rick's dream sequence of everyone having dinner. "Service" Enid is present in the church with the other Alexandria residents when Rick calls a meeting in an attempt to locate the missing guns. Later on in the street, David and a group of Saviors taunt Enid over some green balloons, the same ones that she and Glenn used to get Maggie's attention a couple months earlier before the herd invaded Alexandria. David makes Enid say "please" a few times before touching her cheek and warning her to be careful next time. "Go Getters" Enid is climbing the wall to leave Alexandria when Carl approaches. She tells him she’s going to see Maggie at The Hilltop. Carl tells her she shouldn’t go, but that he won’t stop her. Enid rides a bike down an empty road, where she encounters a walker. Out of nowhere, a car rams into the walker and crashes into a nearby post. Enid finds Carl behind the steering wheel. The next day, Enid and Carl walk down a road. Carl tells her he watched as Negan killed Glenn and Abraham because he needed that memory. He knew it would motivate him to kill Negan. Later, Carl finds roller skates in a backpack on the side of the road. He and Enid hold hands and smile as they skate down the road. Enid and Carl reach The Hilltop and see Saviors loading up their trucks. Enid realizes that Carl left Alexandria not to accompany her, but to track down Negan and kill him. She asks Carl not to go, but he sticks to his mission. Carl kisses her forehead, leading them to share a romantic kiss between each other. Enid sits at what she believes is Glenn’s grave, the green balloons tied to it. Maggie finds her and they hug. Enid cooks dinner for Maggie in Jesus’s trailer. Sasha joins them and asks why balloons are tied to Abraham's grave. Maggie tells Enid she didn't have the heart to tell her it was the wrong grave. Enid then says there was nothing marking the plots. Maggie gives the pocket watch to Enid, saying they don’t need objects to remember their dead. “We have us,” she says. They sit around the table, take each other’s hands and pray. "Hearts Still Beating" Enid is first seen cooking for Maggie in the trailer, where Sasha and her are located at the Hilltop. As Maggie leaves, she asks Sasha why she lied about Jesus' absence. Sasha tells her she doesn't want Maggie to know she's going to try to kill Negan. Unfortunately, Enid tells her she's not the only one who wants to kill Negan. Time passes, Enid is seen when Rick and his group members arrive at the gates of the Hilltop. When the group reunites, she glances at Carl, smiling. She is seen walking with the others to the mansion. "Rock in the Road" After Rick and the others failed to get Gregory to join in the fight against the Saviors, Enid told them to come outside. When out, Hilltop members had agreed to join the fight after Enid had been telling each one of them the plan. She would smile at Carl and the two would hold hands when walking to Hilltop's gate. "The Other Side" Enid helps Maggie regards the bustling Hilltop community. She gives residents knife-throwing lessons, in preparation for the war against the Saviors. Enid is with Maggie at her side as Harlan give her an ultrasound scanning. Jesus and Enid catches Sasha taking some bullets hidden in a book. He begs Sasha to delay her mission until more people can join her, but she refuses. Sasha hands Enid a bracelet for Maggie’s baby and tells her to work on it while she’s gone. However she remains unconvinced, and Enid warns Sasha that she’s going to tell Maggie what’s going on, but she’ll give Sasha a ten-minute head start. Kal yells that the Saviors are coming and Maggie realizes she doesn’t have enough time to make it to the escape hatch herself. Enid guides her and Daryl to a root cellar to hide. They hide behind some shelves and wait for the Saviors to leave. Enid tries to distract Roy as he walks toward the cellar doors, but is unsuccessful and he proceeds to enter the cellar. Enid later watches as the Saviors leave with Harlan. "Something They Need" Enid accompanies Rick and the others to Oceanside. Enid asks Carl if he ever thinks about the people he’s killed; Carl says he does. Enid and the group holds the Oceanside residents hostage as Rick explains he doesn’t want to hurt anyone. Then Natania appears, holding Tara at gunpoint. Cyndie tells her people that Rick’s group wants to fight the Saviors. Beatrice suggests they join the fight but Natania refuses to lose more people to the Saviors. Michonne warns Rick that walkers are approaching. Cyndie knocks Natania out. Enid, who was standing behind Natania, gun aimed and ready to shoot, stares in shock, as she was about to kill her had she not stepped down. Enid helps the group defeat the incoming herd of walkers. As Carl and Enid gather the guns, he tells Enid he also thinks about the people he didn’t kill. "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Enid first appears at the Hilltop talking to Maggie and Jesus about going to Alexandria for the fight. She gives her Glenn's pocketwatch. She then picks up Judith, who had been brought to the Hilltop to be safe from the fight, and takes her into the next room. She arrives at Alexandria fighting alongside Maggie, Jesus, and the other Hilltop residents. Maggie yells orders to the fighters as Negan notices she is alive and well. After the Saviors and Scavengers retreat from Alexandria, Enid walks alongside Carl and Dianne as everyone is looking for Sasha as a walker. Maggie and Jesus track Sasha down in the woods. Jesus pins her down and Maggie’s eyes fill with tears as she puts her down for good. Enid later attends her funeral. Season 8 "Mercy" Enid is among the militia to listen to the leaders' speeches before they launch their assault on the Sanctuary. She is seen when Jerry tries to persuade Enid to wear some armor for additional protection, despite her politely declining his requests. "Monsters" At the Hilltop, Enid is on guard duty when she spots Gregory arriving in the car he took from Gabriel at the Sanctuary. He pleads to be let back in. Maggie meets him at the gate and asks him what he's doing back at the colony after what he did. Gregory lies about finding the car empty, and arrogantly tells her that he built the Hilltop long before Maggie arrived. After listening to his pathetic cries, she lets him in. Enid is shocked and asks her why after what Gregory did, Maggie tells her that he isn't worth killing. "The King, the Widow, and Rick" Enid is first seen when Maggie confronts Jesus about giving away the Hilltop's food to the captured Saviors. When Maggie sends Gregory away for attempting to talk, Enid escorts him in. The next day, Enid emerges from the Hilltop and tells Jesus that Maggie has ordered the Saviors inside. They have built a holding area to keep them. Enid looks on as Gregory is put in the same prison. In the office, Aaron talks with Enid about the loss of Eric and the weight he is carrying as a result. Maggie is holding baby Gracie. She says the feeling doesn't go away but it helps to do something about it. Aaron exits the room. Outside, he packs a car. Enid rushes to him and asks where he's going. He says he is going to make sure they win and she wants to go with him. Aaron tells her to grab her stuff and some food and says they might be gone for a while. Enid goes back inside to pack while Aaron waits for her. "How It's Gotta Be" Enid is first seen with Aaron in a car, they are driving to Oceanside, she asks Aaron if they will talk to them, Aaron responds “I hope so”, they drive down the road, when they get ambushed by Oceanside, she sneaks up to Natania and shoots her, killing her, and she and Aaron gets taken hostage by Beatrice and Kathy. "The Lost and the Plunderers" Enid and Aaron are handcuffed in Natania's house by Cyndie, Rachel, Kathy and Beatrice. The Oceansiders decide to leave the decision on what to do with the two Alexandrians to Cyndie, seeing as Natania was her family. While alone, Enid tells Aaron that Natania made her kill her and she would do it again. The Oceanside crew comes back in and unchains them, only to stand them up and handcuff them again. "You better have a good reason for killing us other than to make yourself feel better because it won't," Enid says. She warns Cyndie that her group will come for them if they are killed and eventually take them out completely. Cyndie changes her mind and sets Aaron and Enid free. Taking them to the forest, Cyndie refuses to join the fight, feeling that what they've already contributed was enough. She gives a warning for them to never return to the community. Enid briefly confronts Cyndie about their community's killing of newcomers, but is only met with the same warning. Enid is adamant that Oceanside has made their minds up, but Aaron insists on staying at Oceanside, despite their warning and reluctance to fight, to try and convince the community to join their forces, he believes he has a chance to successfully enlist their help due to Kathy and Beatrice showing interest during an earlier visit. He orders Enid to return to the Hilltop and inform Maggie of his plans, imploring her not to return for him. Enid allows Aaron to continue with his plan and leaves for the Hilltop. "Dead or Alive Or" Enid is shown when Daryl and the others make it to Hilltop, where they reveal that Carl has died. Enid is devastated about Carl's death and breaks down in tears, and Maggie confronts the shattered Enid. "The Key" Enid is seen with Maggie when Rosita gives Maggie the attached note, which offers them a “key to your future” in exchange for food and records. The note includes coordinates for a meeting point. Maggie worries that it’s a trap, Enid agrees, but Michonne suggests they investigate. Maggie, Enid and Michonne drive to the designated meeting spot and find two women waiting by a van. A third woman wearing a suit steps out and introduces herself as Georgie. Her bodyguards are Hilda and Midge. She wants to "exercise," trust. Enid questions her though, and says they're lying. Georgie explains that she can give Maggie valuable knowledge in exchange for food and records. Maggie takes them prisoner instead. At Hilltop, Enid and Rosita guard Georgie, Hilda and Midge. Enid enters Maggie's office. Michonne wants to make the deal and let them go before the Saviors arrive. Maggie, however, wants to keep all of the food. Enid wants to take their stuff or someone else will. She thinks people will die here and they should care more about themselves than anyone else. Michonne, however, points out that Carl rescued Siddiq and now they have a doctor and friend. Enid fires back at Michonne that being brave is what got Carl killed. Michonne tells her to leave, which she does angrily. After Maggie lets Georgie leave, Enid talks with Michonne, telling her she killed Natania and she's alive, but Carl died saving someone, and questions on why they should stop fighting. Michonne believes that Carl was telling them that there’s more to building a future than simply fighting. "Do Not Send Us Astray" Enid will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Enid has killed: *Natania *At least 1 turtle *Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Enid and Carl are shown to have a very animated and ambiguous relationship, as neither is truly able to decide which way they want to go with their kinship, but keep changing their thoughts on each other dramatically. The two initially showed an interest in each other's lifestyle. This is shown when Carl follows Enid when he sees her sneaking out of Alexandria and when Enid was moderately shocked at Carl's reaction to being offered video games. When Carl follows Enid out of Alexandria, he loses her and is forced to give up his chase. When she returns to the community later, he asks her if she liked him at all, to which she remains silent. Carl later follows Enid out of Alexandria again, though he loses her a second time. He follows her in the direction he believed she had gone in. Enid, without showing herself to him, calls him out for being terrible at staying quiet and being a bad tracker. She quickly gets bored of playing with him, and reveals herself after he failed to find her. Carl asks her why she sneaks out of the community, and she tells him that she is outside of the walls for the same reason he is; to experience the thrill of danger. Enid invites Carl to run through the forest with her, and they both take off at a dash. The two find a walker standing around in their designated path. Enid lures it in one direction with a kitchen timer and continues leading Carl through the forest. Eventually, the two run out of breath and stop next to a fallen tree. Carl compliments her survival skills and her knife. Enid shares a rare moment from her past, saying that the knife belonged to her mother. Carl asks what happened to her, but Enid brushes off the question, not seeing how it was important what had happened to her. Carl disagrees, saying how it's always important. Before Enid can say anything more, a bunch of walkers, chasing them from their run, appear and force them into hiding. Enid leads Carl to a thin, hollow tree which they both get inside of. Carl is immediately uncomfortable at being in there with her because he is unsure whether or not this would upset her. She explains to him that she believes life should always be the way it was for them in the forest. Carl then rubs her hand hesitantly but affectionately. He leans in, but pulls back, which makes Enid smile. She tells him that he's afraid of her too. Enid claimed that she was afraid of Carl to some extent, saying she didn't know why. During the Wolves attack, Enid goes to Carl's house, not wanting to leave without saying goodbye. He convinces her to stay and help him protect Judith, and repeatedly tries to convince her to stay. After the attack ends, Enid sneaks out, leaving only a note behind for him: “Just Survive Somehow”. After everything is settled in Alexandria, Carl and Enid travel out to the woods again. She wonders why they still come out here, as Carl replies 'Because we're kids, that's what we do'. Carl cares deeply for Enid, going to the point of literally locking her inside a closet to protect her from traveling with Rick and the group. In "Go Getters," Carl and Enid have their first romantic interaction with a kiss, starting a romantic relationship. In "Hearts Still Beating," Carl and Enid smile shyly at each other after being reunited at the Hilltop. Carl smiles at Enid again in "Rock in the Road," after Enid leads the group to the Hilltop residents who are willing to fight. They hold hands as they walk to Hilltop's gate. When Enid is informed of Carl's death in "Dead or Alive Or", she is visibly devastated at the revelation. Ron Anderson Ron and Enid have a strained relationship. It is unknown how their relationship started, but it can be seen that Ron cared for Enid, and vice versa. However, it can be safely assumed their relationship was one way and Enid didn't have the same feelings Ron had for her (evidence of this is how Enid never opened up to Ron about her past and how she kept going outside the walls without him). After the death of his father, Ron becomes noticeably distant from everybody. Enid is seen comforting him when he is upset in the episode "JSS". However, after this, Enid goes to Carl's house. During the Wolve's attack, Ron is nearly killed, but is saved by Carl. Carl tells him to go inside to his house, but when Ron sees Enid on the porch, he is visibly annoyed and feels betrayed. He declines and walks off, angry at both Carl and Enid. The two aren't seen interacting following this, as Enid goes outside the walls without him. He is, however, determined to get revenge on Carl for "stealing" his girlfriend. It was unknown how she responded to his death by Michonne or by the walker herd, but it was assumed that she was saddened by the death. Olivia Though they don't have much interaction, it is shown that Olivia cares deeply for Enid as she let her stay with her when she arrived in Alexandria. When Negan arrives in Alexandria with Carl, Olivia immediately has concerns about Enid's whereabouts and Carl reassures her she's fine. However, Enid does not seem to care much for Olivia as she leaves more than once without her knowledge. Glenn Rhee Enid at first does not respect Glenn, and shows this by pointing a gun at him. She also calls him swear words. However, after the two month time skip, Enid is on good terms with him, and is friendly to Glenn, revealing that she trusts and admires him. Although her reaction to Glenn's death wasn't seen, it can be assumed that she was heartbroken when he was killed, and even says she wants to kill Negan for him also saying that she loved him. She kept the green balloons that they both used as a token of remembrance. When a savior took the balloons from her, she begged for them back and luckily for her, the savior abided her request. A while after the Saviors' visit, she fled the Safe-Zone to go to the Hilltop, in order to check on Maggie and visit Glenn's grave, showing the deep bond she formed with them. When she arrives to Hilltop, the first thing she does is visit Glenn's grave, where she sits in silence and mistakenly ties ballons in Abraham's grave thinking it was Glenn's, as a sign of respect for him. Maggie Rhee Maggie and Enid are on good terms. In "No Way Out", Enid assists Glenn in rescuing Maggie when she is trapped on the lookout post surrounded by walkers. In "The Next World", Maggie finds Enid alone and encourages her to pitch in and help rebuild Alexandria. She tells Enid that she’s around if she wants to talk. In "East", Maggie stops by the pantry to eat lunch before starting another shift. Enid insists on taking Maggie’s shift so that she can rest. Later, Maggie asks for Enid’s help. Enid cuts her hair as Maggie explains she doesn’t want anything getting in her way. Enid is shown to be concerned for Maggie when she collapses to the floor, screaming in pain. In Last Day on Earth, Enid is insistent on going with the others to escort Maggie to the Hilltop so she can receive medical care. She is only stopped when Carl locks her in the closet, showing she cares deeply about Maggie’s welfare. In Go Getters, Enid goes to the Hilltop, to know if Maggie is okay, when she makes it, they have a heart-to-heart reunion. Since then, Maggie has become a mother figure for Enid, caring for her and vice verse. Sasha Williams TBA }} Appearances Trivia *The casting call for this character used the name "Jane".Seen at 10:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gHpEbdiy0Uw *As of "Hearts Still Beating", Enid, Gabriel and Aaron are the only remaining main characters introduced in Season 5. *Enid became the first child/teen to kill a leader of a community in the TV series after killing Natania. References Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:TV Series Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Alive Category:Religious Category:Hilltop Colony Category:Orphans Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:The Militia